


🕺

by yeseulyes



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXID (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Crack, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin in a Skirt, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual, Praise, everyone is gay lol, mentioned hani, non-forced crossdressing, vernon being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseulyes/pseuds/yeseulyes
Summary: byun baekhyun (exo), park jinyoung (got7), chwe hansol (seventeen), park seonghwa (ateez) & hwang hyunjin (stray kids) all decided to preform some girl group songs for different encore stages.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Kudos: 45





	1. Up & Down

**Author's Note:**

> this one is up & down by exid. these are my biases btw! this is my first ever post on ao3.
> 
> beginning inspired by cherry sweet by jishiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚢𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚛𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explanation : baekhyun, jinyoung, vernon, seonghwa & hyunjin are performing together. this is purely made up! (these are my biases btw)

🪄

"Here he is!"

6 heads whipped towards the door opening only to gape at their member. No not the one that opened the door, the one in the pretty blush all over his face and in a skirt. Hyunjin was wearing a white and sage pleated skirt, Minhos green sweatshirt and white combat boots. Hyunjin told Minho that he needs to get comfortable with a skirt for his performance, so Minho decided what better way then to have a little fashion show with the other members. Nonetheless, the members jaws dropped to the floor but Chan was the first one to recollect himself. 

"You look great Hyunjin-ah!" Chan shut Felixs jaw closed and got up to take a closer look at the outfit. "Of course he does," Minho patted his own back while sensing an eye roll from a mile away. Hyunjin was too scared to look up and make eye contact with anyone. He just played with the drawstrings and kept adjusting the skirt. "Wow did you put some makeup on?" Chan asked while getting too close for comfort. "Yup! Just something simple cause he doesn't really need it" Minho commented from behind. Hyunjin flushed even more and tried to laugh it off. "I-I uhh" Hyunjin pushed back some hair behind his ear. 

The rest of the members got up and showered Hyunjin with praises and kisses. This made up for the embarrassment Hyunjin was just facing. Seungmin looked so amazed by Hyunjin and Jisung and Felix were cheering him on and giving him hugs and kisses. Hyunjin leaned back from the laughter. Changbin tried to sneak in some kisses on the neck and cheek while whispering compliments into Hyunjins ear. Only he could hear them over the loudness of Jisung talking about matching and the other members cheering. 

"Okay okay that's enough" Minho scooched over and pushed Hyunjin towards the door. "Change into your normal clothes then we can watch that movie" Minho closed the door and everyone went back to the couches. 

"I'm very glad that none of you teased him. The poor boy could barely speak" Chan said while climbing back next to Felix. "He just needs to build his confidence up and then he'll be good for the stage!" Minho sat near Seungmin and snacked on some popcorn. 

Hyunjin came to the living room with some sweatpants and a hoodie on. He plopped beside Changbin and he instinctivly put his arm around Hyunjin. He put his face in the crook of the olders neck while hugging his small body. Changbin covered his lovers legs with the rest of the blanket. Jisung put his hand on Hyunjins leg as him and Jeongin were also cuddling. They all enjoyed the rest of the movie while bickering about the plot.

🪄

"Stage in 10 minutes! 10 minutes everyone!" 

Baekhyun was doing some vocal warm ups while Jinyoungs hair stylist was finishing up combing his hair. Baekhyun was wearing skin-tight leather pants, a black top, and a hot pink jacket with some black combat boots. The makeup artist had put on some hot pink eyeshadow in the inner corners of his eyes with some eyeliner.

Jinyoung had on cyan cargo pants with a silver chain hanging. It was topped with a long sleeved black shirt and black boots. He had a sheer blue eyeshadow with some highlight in the inner corners.

Vernon and Seonghwa were chit chatting and adjusting their mics. Vernon was wearing some black boots, black cargo pants, black t-shirt, and a purple jacket. He had a glittery purple eyeshadow with nice curled lashes. Seonghwa had a white long sleeved top with skin-tight leather pants and combat boots. The makeup artists had done a white eyeliner on him and some glitter. 

Hyunjin was checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a plaid orange pleated skirt that was cut on the side to show off the black garter and more leg. It was paired with a silver chain, a long sleeved black top, and black combat boots. The makeup stylists put on some orange eyeshadow with an interesting and popular eyeliner style.

He had days to build his confidence and now today is the day. There might be more days of wearings skirts, he really liked them. He waved goodbye to the camera and turned it off. He checked his makeup one more time and went on stage. He was shortly followed by the other members. 

"Places everybody!" The director called. The staff quickly rushed behind the camera crew while the idols adjusted their mics one last time and got into their beginning poses. Once the music started and the lights went on, all of their insecurities and fears went away as they danced. 

Hyunjin immediately got comfortable and had more fun on stage. He was a bit embarrased with the butt dancing part but Jinyoung made it bearible by making funny faces and playing 1 thing of rock paper scissors. 

Whenever it was his turn to sing during the pre-choruses, he would sway his hips so that the skirt can follow beautifully behind. In the first pre-chorus, he tapped his lips seductivly and winked. In the second, he got more confident and swayed the sides of the skirt with his hands. He freestyles during these parts because Hani did. He might've added a good couple hundreds of views to the dance practice and the famous fancam. 

🪄

The performance and behind the scenes video was published. It got over 30 million views with each fancam getting atleast 5 million. It was trending on twitter and youtube. Even some of the idols were talking about it. Minho reacted to Hyunjins fancam (again) while smiling, giggling, andmaybeblushingidk, all the way through. He was really happy to see his fellow bandmate be more confident in himself. Everyone else went to Chans studio and reacted on vlive. They were all squealing like high school girls. 

All the group members groups (if that made sense) posted their reaction either live or on youtube. Got7 was pointing at the Jinyoung on the screen and screaming. Exo was giggling and covering their face and blushing. Ateez was hiding behind each other and praising their member. Seventeen was jumping on the couches and running around screeching. 

🪄

chile i dont know how to end this 😃


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚘𝚗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 of the made-up group of my biases 😌

🪄

"섹시한!~" "야!"   
("Sexy!~" "Hey!") 

The mixed boy group was practicing for their "comeback" with I Love You by EXID. With their last performances of Up & Down, this one is going to be more comfortable to them. They are in less revealing clothes and less of that hip move 😳. They were just in the JYP practice room briefly going over the moves while the rest of Stray Kids were watching them. Hyunjin was directing the practice, he's the main dancer afterall. Everyone that was not dancing was mindlessly watching them go over the routine. Baekhyun kept cracking jokes and making everyone giggle like the comedian he is. 😌

After the last I love yous and lalalas, they all clapped each other and ran to their bags to get some water. The idols on the couches and ground got up and clapped and cheered, assuring them that the performance was gonna be great. 

🪄

"You look so good in red hyung!" Seonghwa put his hands on Jinyoungs shoulders while Jinyoung was checking himself out in the mirror. "Ah thank you Seonghwa-shi! You also look good." Each of the members outfits looked the same as the members of EXID. All the same concept but slightly different styling. 

Vernon and Hyunjin were playing Mario Kart on their phones like the children they are. Baekhyun was getting his makeup fixed because Jinyoung slapped his face when he made a weird joke. 

"𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙚𝙞𝙧𝙙 𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣𝙜." "𝙈𝙮 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙪𝙥!" "𝙤𝙝 𝙨𝙝𝙞-"

"NO WAY" "HA YES" Hyunjin was practically wrestling Vernon while the latter was laughing his ass off. "ARE YOU KIDDING I WAS LITERALLY FIRST PLACE UNTIL THAT STUPID BANANA-" "Staff members are ready for the performers! Let's get to it everybody" The director called from the stage entrance. The cameraman was still cackling when Hyunjin and Vernon got up, the younger turning his back on the older. 

🪄

Little do they know, they have even more of an audience, adding a lot more people behind the camera staff. While the idols were walking on stage, Vernon noticed the overwhelming amount of 'staff' they had for this one stage performance. Maybe they just needed backup? Still their Up & Down stage didn't have this many. Hansol tapped Baekhyun's shoulder and glanced at the mysterious people in the back then back at the hyung. The vocalist caught on and shrugged his shoulders while getting into his starting pose. The rapper squinted at the figures one last time before going into position. He didn't noticed the amount of snickering and how many times the director told them to be quieter. 

𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎- The music was blasting from the speakers, lights started changing from dark red to a nice yellow, the background started playing, and 5 bodies started moving and dancing. They were all feeling themselves as they ate this stage up (as they should 😌). Hyunjin with the sexy Hani parts, Seonghwa showing off his dancing abilities, Vernon with his deep rapping voice, Jinyoung with his expensive visuals (get that coin 😳) and Baekhyun showing off his amazing vocals. 

𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎  
𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚊  
The confetti was slowly pouring down from the ceiling as the song ended. The main camera man put Hansol as the ending fairy. He was staring deep into the camera when a piece of white confetti got on his nose. He couldn't hold it in and sneezed it off. Their mics were still on so everyone could hear his tiny sneeze. Baekhyun closed his mouth and looked up to try not to burst out laughing. Jinyoung glanced at Vernon and closed his eyes to not giggle at this cute doesang. Seonghwa lightly slapped Hansol on the back while Hyunjin put his hand over his mouth giggling. 

"Well done!" Once the director cheered, everyone began to clap and the idols got out of their ending positions to bow and thank them for their hard work. Vernon was still giggling while telling Jinyoung what happened. The idols went backstage as the staff members started to pack up their things. The unrecognizable people started hurrying over to backstage.

🪄

"That was great!" "Yeah you all did so well" "That was so cute Hansol-ah." "It was just a sneeze hyung, honestly quite embarrasing heheh." "No that was the best ending fairy out there. Fans will love that." Hyunjin and Seonghwa took off their microphones and handed them to the staff member. Baekhyun and Jinyoung were taking selcas while Hansol drank some water. 

BAM the door swung open, startling everyone in the room. Hyunjin and Seonghwa yelped and hugged each other, Jinyoung almost fell while taking a blurry picture of his frightened face, Baekhyun did a whole Ariana Grande high note, and Vernon choked on his water. "Ooo nice high note hyung." "Seokim not now."

"Oops,,," "I TOLD YOU MAKE AN ENTRANCE NOT BREAK THE DOOR HANDLE AND CAUSE THEM TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK SOOYOUNG" "WELL EXCUSE ME-" The person still coughing on his water immediately recognized the voices. The leaders of Seventeen, bickering at the doorway while the rest of the members squeezed through all rushing towards their member having a stroke. Jeonghan patted his back gently while Chan slapped it over and over. Minghao and Jihoon said hello to their idol friends before surrounding Vernon. The 2 main vocalists were rambling around how good the performance was while Jun, Jisoo, and Wonwoo were apologizing and explaining to the fellow idols. 

After Hansols lungs finally calmed down, he looked up at all his members and they hugged and cheered for him and the others. "Group hug!" Seungkwan pulled the 4 others into the already chaotic mess. The young rapper was being squished into a piece of paper. "Eheh this is great and all, but how did you guys watch the performance?" Hansol could barely talk because his cheek was being messed with by Dino. 

"We asked manager-hyung if we could watch you guys perform! We didn't want to miss out on our little Vernon-ahs stage" cooed Seongcheol. 

Vernons blush looked as pink as the strawberry milk Hyunjin was drinking. He buried his face into Mingyus neck and they all awwed at him and kissed him anywhere they could. 

🪄


	3. DDD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin has stray kids wrapped around his finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while ! there has been a lot of things going on since i last updated this. i recommend listening to EXID DDD live performance while reading this so you can understand the context better ! there's one on soundcloud. line distribution at the end 💕

🪄

Stray Kids, excluding Hyunjin, are in Chan's studio, talking to fans on vlive. Bang Chan has stated that Hyunjin is currently napping somewhere else. They were talking about random stuff until Minho read a comment that said to react to Hyunjin's new fancam. 

" Ooo Hyung and the others covered DDD by EXID sunbaenim right ? " Felix asked. They all nodded and Chan turned back around to search up the fancam. 

" Isn't that more of a, sultry song, I should say ? " Changbin mentioned. 

" Wait , IS IT THAT ONE WITH THE BUTT SHAK- " Seungmin tackled Jisung off the couch and covered his mouth. Jeongin screamed with his dolphin pitch to cover up Jisung's voice while the leader just sighed. 

After them and the fans calmed down, Chan turned back to the computer, looking at the thumbnail of the video. It was the dancer with his eyes half-way closed, smiling while pushing his hair back. The australian just kinda stared at it for a while, taking in his beauty. He had a red long-sleeve crop top with black pants and black combat boots. He wore a black harness over the crop top, making Chan mesmerised. 

" Ahem " The eldest snapped out of his haze and faced Changbin who had a sly smirk on his face. He didn't realize the room was quiet while everybody was waiting for him to start the video. He quickly clicked on the video, muttering apologies. 

When the video starts, it's Hyunjin moving his mouth, facing to the right. They guess he's talking with someone before the music starts. He quickly spins around and gets into position. 

🪄

Once the song starts, they start cheering, the second oldest going crazy over the hip swaying. They all wow once he starts singing. 

Felix stares intenesly has Hyunjin snaps his hips and winks seductively to the camera. Seungmin tries to immitate all of his hair flips. Changbin nods along to the beat while Jeongin shyly giggles whenever Hyunjin does a sexy dance move. They all woaaa at Hyunjin's pre-chorus part, with his voice deepening. 

Jisung's lips slightly part and there's a pretty pink forming across his face. Hyunjin's eye flutters bothers him a little too much. He tries to remain focused and claps along to the chorus with the others. 

Lee Know is still cheering on the 4 boys performing. ( Baekhyun couldn't be there since he is taking a long break before participating in any promotions or activities. ) He is especially loud when the post-chorus comes. Hyunjin sings Hani's part with his pretty voice. He sings in his head voice while moving his hips and playing with his hair.

Seungmin started to sweat once Hyunjin started to slut drop in the second verse. When he immediately switched back into a sexy voice when he said " 뭐가 미안한데 " that's when he was really in trouble. 

Changbin tries to hide his bulge by covering it with his hands together. He seriously hopes that Stay doesn't see it cause that's just embarrassing. His whole body is frozen, captivated by Hyunjin's stare while he's singing. 

Jeongin hides behind his hands the entire time. Thank god he's sharing a blanket with Yongbok so he can hide even more. The maknae knew his hyung was attractive but he felt like this dude was literally made by the gods. 

Felix has never been this turned on before. He never thought his groupmate winking at the camera would affect him this much. He waves the thought of Hyunjin's hands roaming around his body away.

Chan couldn't stop staring at Hyunjins small waist. His hands fit perfectly on it and it's being showed off in the most perfect way. That crop top and high waisted pants suited him a bit too well.

🪄

Once the video ended, they all just stared in silence until Bang Chan forced himself to snap out of his little trance and said, " Alright ! So that was Hyunjins fancam ". The members followed along and started talking about his dancing. Minho mentioned his long hair and how sexy it was with his hairflips and how the fans must have loved it. Jisung couldn't help but bring up the butt shaking and how he winked at the camera. 

The maknae brought out his phone to look at the comments. He was scrolling through them, seeing mostly heart emojis and people telling them to speak words in different languages. He was glad that people were praising Hyunjin for his dancing and stage presense. Of course there were some people attacking him, ' making the group look bad '. He just decided to report them. 

Chan turned over to Changbin and asked what he thought of it. The main rapper stared at their leader for a bit, then reached over to the mouse and clicked replay while still looking at Chan. Everyone started laughing and Changbin wore the proudest smirk. 

🪄

They all started shouting again because of Hyunjins expressions and dancing. They were so loud that the door was slammed open, making them all turn to a tall, sleepy, and very cute Hyunjin. He looked like he just got out of bed, with his fluffed up hair and pouty lips. His oversized white shirt and gray sweatpants made him look so small.

" I never realized we were this loud until now . " They all laughed and Jeongin & Felix scooched over to make room. Hyunjin walked over and flopped down on the couch. Jisung gave him his blanket and Seungmin brushed his hair out of his eyes. Hyunjin immediately cuddled Felix who instantly lit up the room with his smile and hugged him back. Minho couldn't help himself and reached over to try to kiss him. Hyunjin struggled to get out of Felixs and Minhos grasp. 

While danceracha were giggling and tickling Hyunjin, Chan was seen taking pictures of the three and smiling like a proud dad. Changbin took the phone the vlive was recording on and brought it over to where everyone else was. Jeongin and Seungmin read the fans lovely comments in the chat. Jisung sat with Changbin in front of the camera and answered some questions. They occasionally looked over to where the dancers and their leader were, smiling fondly. 

🪄

𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗  
————————————————————  
vernon - 덜덜덜덜   
덜덜덜덜  
덜덜덜덜  
덜덜덜덜 

hyunjin - hani   
vernon - le   
seonghwa - junghwa   
vernon - le 

hyunjin - hani   
seonghwa - junghwa   
jinyoung & seonghwa - hyelin & junghwa 

jinyoung - hyelin   
seonghwa - junghwa   
jinyoung & seonghwa - hyelin & junghwa   
jinyoung - hyelin 

hyunjin - 𝚘𝚘𝚘𝚘 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑   
𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 쉿 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢   
vernon & hyunjin - 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 쉿 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 

vernon - 덜덜덜덜   
덜덜덜덜  
덜덜덜덜  
덜덜덜덜 

hyunjin - hani   
vernon - le 

hyunjin - hani   
seonghwa - junghwa   
jinyoung & seonghwa - hyelin & junghwa 

jinyoung - hyelin   
seonghwa - junghwa   
jinyoung & seonghwa - hyelin & junghwa   
jinyoung - hyelin 

vernon - 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜   
(hyunjin - 𝚘𝚘𝚑)   
(vernon - 덜덜덜덜)   
vernon - 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜   
(hyunjin - 𝚘𝚘𝚑)   
(vernon - 덜덜덜덜)   
니머리 허리 다리 모두 다   
(vernon - 덜덜덜덜)   
vernon - 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜   
(hyunjin - 𝚘𝚘𝚑)   
(vernon - 덜덜덜덜)   
vernon - 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜   
(jinyoung - 𝚘𝚑 𝚗𝚘)   
(vernon - 덜덜덜덜)   
jinyoung - hyelin 

seonghwa - hyelin   
hyunjin - junghwa   
seonghwa & hyunjin - hyelin & junghwa   
seonghwa - hyelin 

vernon - 덜덜덜덜   
덜덜덜덜  
덜덜덜덜  
덜덜덜덜   
————————————————————  
𝕛𝕚𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 - hyelin - (51.2)  
𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕠𝕟 - le, junghwa - (50.3)  
𝕤𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕙𝕨𝕒 - junghwa, hyelin - (51.9)  
𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕛𝕚𝕟 - hani, junghwa, hyelin - (50.6)  
————————————————————  
𝟙: seonghwa  
𝟚: jinyoung  
𝟛: hyunjin  
𝟜: vernon  
————————————————————  
1.6 second difference  
————————————————————


	4. Power Up !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redeu belbet time !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changing concepts ! line distribution at the end and please protect hyunjin and everyone else involved in these scandals, no one don't deserves false accusations made against them💕

🪄

Back at it again with another song ! They wanted to switch from sexier concepts to more upbeat, making sure all the members have their time to shine in a performance. And sure enough they did. Jinyoung got the most amount of lines, Hyunjin, Seonghwa, and Baekhyun with lots of center time and Vernon with his singing. 

It was a big duality change, going from butt swaying and chest popping to a very smiley performance with the addition of cute eye wrinkles. They had a more colorful stage and nice outfits. They had that summer-esc theme with the pastel outfits. They had colorful sunglasses and comfy white sneakers. 

The five (5) of them took a bunch of group pictures and selcas and posted them to Instagram and Twitter. In the behind the scenes vlog, Jinyoung and Vernon were seen joking around while their hair was being touched up by the hair dressers. They were making funny faces and taking mirror pictures they would later post. In the background you can see Hyunjin and Baekhyun on their phones. Hyunjin started to laugh and turned his screen so that Baekhyun could see the funny video he was watching. Seonghwa came into the camera view eating a banana. 

"Hello everyone !" 

"Are you eating a banana ?"

"Yeah why ? "

"That's very ironic, because the song has banana in it ! "

"Ahh you're right."

🪄

The video cuts to Baekhyun walking to the area in front of the camera. He said hello to the vlog camera and then to the bigger one (1). He walked so he was center of the big white backdrop. He adjusted his clothing before hearing familiar voices. He looks up and see four (4) of his groupmates cheering and walking towards him. Randomly Suho started singing happy birthday as they walked towards Baekhyun. He gave Sehun a hug and took a flower bouquet from Kai. 

"What's all this for ? "

"Just a little suprise from us ! "

Xiumin said hello to the behind the scenes camera and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. The main vocalist whined and mumbled to himself as he tried to fix his hair. 

🪄

The mixed group was shooting solo dances for ALL THE K-POP. All five (5) of the members were going to be dancing to Power Up by Red Velvet. They are going by age order, so Baekhyun went first, then Jinyoung, Seonghwa, Vernon, ending with Hyunjin. Everyone was getting a bit tired but they tried their best to be supportive for the last member. Hyunjin walked in front of the background and bowed, saying thanks for the staff's patience. 

At this point all five (5) of the members groups have joined to watch the dancing. They were also getting a bit tired and most of them were sipping on coffee. Hyunjin looked around and caught eyes with Changbin, who gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back at the older.

The countdown started and he immediately danced, keeping up with the music. His hair bounced with every jump he did. He immediately lit up the room with his cute smile. Everyone's eyes were on Hwang Hyunjin. It was a bit nerve-wracking but he managed to pull throughout the entire song, keeping his energy up. He got flustered at the butt-shaking (why is there always butt shaking in girl group choreos🧍♀️) in the bridge. Everyone found his blushing cute and noticed the color matched with his jacket.

After the music ends, the director calls, "That's a wrap !" Everyone claps and Hyunjin bows to the camera, and then to the staff. He steps off the backdrop area and is instantly being bombarded with hugs and hands on his cheeks. The dancer is tackled by his group members who were coming from all sides. 

The leader was ruffling his soft hair while Minho was pinching his left cheek. Jisung was trying to give Hyunjin kisses and Jeongin took lots of pictures. Changbin hugged him from the back and Felix had the front. Seungmin started cheering, which made everyone else cheer for their dancing machine. 

🪄  
————————————————————  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나

jinyoung - irene  
vernon - yeri  
baekhyun - seulgi  
vernon - yeri 

seonghwa - joy  
(vernon - 𝚠𝚘𝚠)  
hyunjin - seulgi 

jinyoung - wendy 

𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚘 에어플레인 번개처럼 날아라  
카우아이 파도 속 나를 던저 버리게

seonghwa - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑

vernon - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
hyunjin - 까맣게 다 타버릴 거에요 

바 반나 바 바 반나 나나  
바 반나 바 바 반나 나나  
바 반나 바 바 반나 나나  
hyunjin - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
vernon - 놀 때 제일 신나니까요 

seonghwa - joy  
vernon - 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚝, 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑  
jinyoung - wendy  
vernon - 𝚒 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝, 𝚒 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 

hyunjin - yeri  
seonghwa - joy  
jinyoung - wendy 

baekhyun - seulgi 

𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚘 에어플레인 태양 위로 날아라  
𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢 완전 소름 돋았어

baekhyun - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑

vernon - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
hyunjin - 까맣게 다 타버릴 거에요 

𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚘 에어플레인 번개처럼 날아라  
카우아이 파도 속 나를 던저 버리게

jinyoung - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑

hyunjin - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
vernon - 까맣게 다 타버릴 거에요 

바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
hyunjin - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
vernon - 놀 때 제일 신나니까요  
(seonghwa - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑) 

jinyoung - wendy  
(vernon - 𝚑𝚊, 𝚞𝚑)  
hyunjin - irene  
(vernon - 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝)  
seonghwa - seulgi  
(vernon - 𝚑𝚊)  
baekhyun - joy 

𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚘 에어플레인 번개처럼 날아라  
카우아이 파도 속 나를 던저 버리게

vernon - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑

vernon - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
hyunjin - 까맣게 다 타버릴 거에요  
(baekhyun - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑) 

𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚘 에어플레인 번개처럼 날아라  
𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢 완전 소름 돋았어  
(seonghwa - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑) 

vernon & hyunjin - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑

vernon - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
hyunjin - 까맣게 다 타버릴 거에요 

바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
바 반하나 바 바 반하나 나나  
vernon - 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙!  
seonghwa - 놀 때 제일 신나니까요  
————————————————————  
𝕓𝕒𝕖𝕜𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟 - seulgi, joy, wendy - (25.8)  
𝕛𝕚𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 - irene, wendy - (28.5)  
𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕠𝕟 - yeri, wendy, irene, seulgi, joy - (25.8)  
𝕤𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕙𝕨𝕒 - joy, seulgi - (23.7)  
𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕛𝕚𝕟 - seulgi, yeri, joy, wendy - (26.2)  
————————————————————  
𝟙: jinyoung  
𝟚: hyunjin  
𝟛: baekhyun & vernon  
𝟜: seonghwa  
————————————————————  
4.8 second difference  
————————————————————


End file.
